Full Moon
by Camyza
Summary: Inspired by what Voltage posted about him being NOT so gentlemanly on a full moon.


Here is the Kyoga/MC or Kyoga/MC that was inspired by what Voltage Inc posted about him being NOT so gentlemanly on a full moon.

* * *

"Stay away from werewolf men on the night of a full moon. Who knows if I can remain a gentleman." Kyoga had warned me that a week before today. Now I knew exactly what he meant as he kissed me hungrily and scratched me accidentally with his claws.

Kyoga growled softly as he explored my mouth and nipped on it as he pushed me down on the futon. I clung to him as I yelped against his lips as we fell with a soft thud.

"Sorry," he apologized gruffly as he kissed me, each kiss becoming hotter and more aggressive than the last. I felt him tug on my shirt before hearing tearing sounds. His claws had sliced through my shirt so easily!

His hands were warm and his claws tickled me as he ran them over my stomach, breasts, and hips. "Beautiful." His voice was so deep that it affected me. I closed my legs, not wanting him to see what he was doing was making me feel this way.

"You can't hide that smell from me." He said roughly in my ear before licking it.

"Ah~!"

"Moan for me more."

"Stop…" I didn't want him to stop, but my ear was so sensitive!

At once, his thumbs brushed over my breasts and pressed against the peaks. My body arched up on its own while one of my legs wrapped around him.

"Damnit," he growled out as he tore the rest of my clothing. "I can't wait," he managed out as he quickly took himself out and plunged inside. It wasn't my first time being made love to by him, but it still took me by surprise that i let out a cry.

"Sorry," he apologized once more with a grunt as he thrusted hard and fast. I reached up and ran my fingers through his messy, soft hair. He kissed me before nuzzling me, as if offering comfort and apologizing again.

"Don't hold back."

His pace sped up as he gripped onto the sheets and I knew at that time just how much he was holding himself back.

Afterward, I was so sore that I couldn't even get up from the bed or rise up and lean on my elbows. Still, I got to see his sleeping face. His ears were out as well as his tail and I could feel it tickling my legs.

I could see the sheets were in holes in one spot that he used to grip himself and hold his ground. My face became hot and I buried my face as I remembered. I had moaned so much! I bet the others knew since they were still here.

I felt an arm pull me flat up against a chest. I looked up and saw that Kyoga was awake and grinning from ear to ear at me. The night had already past and he was back to being the Kyoga I knew more.

Kyoga leaned down and nuzzled and kissed my forehead. "I'm really, truly, sorry about last night," he said finally with a frown.

"No, no it was…okay. I…I liked…it." Why did I say that?! Sometimes I was too honest for my own good!

His eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Huh? You…do? I mean, you did? …Really?"

My face was so hot it could probably bake something!

"So, you wouldn't mind another round?"

! "Kyoga!"

He barked with laughter. "I'm joking, only joking. I'm exhausted too. I actually…prefer holding you like this in my arms." He laid his cheek on my head, cuddling up against me. His arms were safely around my waist while I had my head partially on his arm. "Oh, by the way. The next few days may be the same since it takes a while for a werewolf man to calm down."

"W-What?"

"So we might as well stay here in the bed," he said in a happy tone with a chuckle.

"The entire day?"

"Why not? It's a weekend."

"S-Still…!"

"Just let Samon and the others do everything."

"But I can't do that to them."

"They're already doing it."

"Eh?" That's right, they had…had heard me! I buried my face against his chest. "So embarrassing!"

"I love it when you moan."

"Kyoga - ah~!" He had snuck his hand!

"…"

I peeked up at him and saw how serious he was.

"Mmmn, karma can be really twisted. Saying my name like that with a moan. I suddenly have no more exhaustion." He moved over on me.

"W-What?" Again? Already?! "But you said….mph!"


End file.
